


Tell Me More

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [11]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: When stories are all you have, you become something of a collector. You take them from wherever you can get them.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: When stories are all you have, you take them from wherever you can get them.

~~~

“Tell me more about him,” Katia said, in the cabin of a chartered private plane while she sat on the bed and he rested on the couch, sharpening one of his knives. He paused, flicking the knife a little as he had when she asked if the barcode “hurt”.

He glanced up at her. “Your father?”

“Yeah. What was he like? As a person.” She leaned forward a little, folding her hands in front of her and scrutinizing him gently.

47 resumed his work. “As I said your father was a complex man,” he began. “For one his background in the Soviet Union gave him an…interesting sense of humor, and certain core beliefs about what man should be capable of.”

“Is that where we come from?”

“…Sort of. He wryly joked that our creation would put millions of professional soldiers out of work, resulting in the spread of Communism to America and a Cold War victory for the Soviet Union. I think he also wondered if Karl Marx had a point.”

“How so?”

“He looked at the Soviet system, which, to use your word, sucked, and he looked at the American system, which he felt also had fundamental problems with it. Now, bear in mind, in any large society there will be divisions of class. I’ve noticed they seem to spontaneously appear in a big enough population. Someone has more resources, or is more capable, and is either given power or takes power by force.”

“You had time to notice these things?”

“In the lab I did.”

Katia bit her lip for a moment, watching him. “Was it you?” she asked. He paused again, and said nothing. Katia figured that was perhaps all the answer she needed, and asked, “And the orchids?”

He looked up, cocking an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“John told me my father had a fondness for orchids.”

“He did. He kept several in his office and more in a greenhouse at the compound. He could tell you anything you wanted to know about any species of orchid. I learned a lot from him.”

“You spent time with him?”

“When I wasn’t training. Something about having one of us around seemed to sooth him, though he’d never admit it.” He set the knife down carefully. “We had a particular liking for each other, in our own way. Which is why I didn’t care for having to kill him.”

Katia watched him a moment, and decided to change the subject. “Did you know my mother?” she asked.

He looked at her again. “Everything your father said about her was true. He loved her deeply. I didn’t see her much, but I remember her being not only beautiful, but lethally dangerous. She beat up the compound guards for fun.”

Katia bit her lip, considering this knowledge. “Can I help?” He hummed and looked at her curiously. “Clean your weapons. Can I help?”

“Alright,” he said after a moment, and he scooted over to allow her some room. She settled in next to him, took a glance at what he was currently doing, and picked up his other knife. He handed her a block identical to the one he was using, and she started running the blade back and forth, slowly. He glanced at her, observing her, and nodded to himself before looking back at his own work. Katia glanced at him briefly out of the corner of her eye and smiled.


End file.
